It's ok I'm with the Band
by EvaLuna85
Summary: [school of rock] she had never had any friends before and now she may be in with the band. i suck at summaries [chapter 5 revised]
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE

She didn't mind that her dad got that big promotion and moved the family into a nice neighborhood, in a big house. She didn't mind that she and her brother would be going to a new school. In fact life seemed to be going pretty great for Imigon Davis and her family. They had lived so many years on the other side that it felt good for them to finally get a break in life.

Moving into the house was weird. Imigon's mom and dad never had much money before and they didn't have much furniture to fill the giant house. Her brother, Ivan had already called the bedroom with a balcony as his own and at first she was frustrated, until she discovered the attic was huge and she chose to make it into her room. She was busy arranging her things when her mom knocked on her door. 

"come on in ," she responded. Her mom walked into her room with a blazer, a plaid skirt, and a button up white shirt.

"what is this about mom?" 

"this is your uniform for your new school," her mom told her, "you know uniforms are great equalizers. The other kids wont be able to make fun of the way you dress now that you all have to wear the same thing." 

Imigon just shrugged in response. She really didn't care about what people thought of her clothes. She and Ivan had always bought their clothes second hand and the kids at their old school insisted on taunting them. They were taunted so much in fact that she just gave up caring what others thought. Her mother had told her to try on the uniform and see that everything fits. Once she was fully clothed, she went to her brother's room to see what he had to wear. Ivan stood in front of his full-length mirror in a similar blazer and pleated pants. They both looked at each other and cracked up.

"Mimi, you look like all those stupid rich prep kids we hated." he told her. 

"if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is." 

The first day of school was finally upon them. Imigon was more nervous than she thought she was going to be. She woke up early and spent a long time taking a shower. Then she went up to her room and stared at her reflection in her mirror. She saw herself in her uniform, the way she always wanted to look. With her long strawberry blond hair in a ponytail on top of her head. She had to buy new shoes because it wasn't uniform to wear tennis shoes. She read her student handbook and the dress code was a big deal. She even put on a little make up, which was very out of character for her. But as she looked at herself she decided that she would start all over again. No one knew her here and she could actually have friends, that is besides her brother. Suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore school was going to be perfect.

Her parents bought a car for her and Ivan to share. So he drove them their first day. Her first class was English, she was happy about that because writing was one of her hobbies. She took a seat in the back of the classroom and soon after she was settled, a boy sat next to her. He smiled at her. She checked him out while he was looking through his bag. She thought he was pretty cute, he had dark hair and she noticed that his hands had callouses on them. He must have noticed she was looking at him because he asked her if she was new.

"oh... yeah I just moved here a few weeks ago," she told him. "my name is Imigon."

"hi, my name is Zack."

Zack was nice enough to show her to her next class and he even asked her if she would like to eat lunch with him and his friends. She thanked him and told him that she was probably going to eat with her brother but she would look for him. She found Ivan at lunch and asked how his day was going. He told her that he was asked to eat lunch by a kid named Freddy in his math class. She followed him as he walked up to Freddy's table. Freddy was shorter and had blond spiky hair. He was very nice to Imigon and said there was room for the both of them at the table. He also introduced the other kids sitting with him. 

"this is Katie, Summer, Lawrence, and Marta," he said as he pointed to a tall girl with dark brown hair, a shorter girl with long black hair, a boy with glasses and a book in front of his face and a pretty girl with long blond hair.

"hey Imigon I see you found our table," she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Zack standing with two girls waiting to sit at the table. He introduced them as Alicia and Tomika. Ivan asked how they all knew each other and they told him that they were in a band called School of Rock. 

Imigon was just happy to feel like she was accepted by these kids. She looked over at her brother and smiled. 


	2. Getting in

The first few weeks of school seemed to fly by. Imigon was just so happy to finally feel like she belonged somewhere. So far, she and Ivan had gone to a concert with the band and once Imigon went shopping after school with Katie and Summer. That was another thing she was getting used to, having money to spend on frivolous things. That was something she and Ivan definitely didn't mind at all. Also Ivan was so excited to hang out with a band since he always wanted to play his guitar with other people. It wasn't until the band asked them to go watch a practice that they discovered the School of Rock was looking for a new member. The last one decided he was too old to play with the kids and he advised them to find a new guitarist and lead singer.

"Mimi!" Ivan said excitedly when he heard the news, "I might actually get to be in a band!" 

He was so hyped up that she didn't have the heart to remind him they wanted someone who could sing and Ivan couldn't carry a tune with a bucket. She was just as supportive as possible and told him to audition. She did tell Summer in confidence that her brother was awesome on guitar since that was all he ever used to do and that he even wrote his own songs, he just could not sing at all. Summer suggested they just audition him and if the band liked his playing they could just get another lead singer or maybe Tomika would like to sing lead. That made Imigon feel a little better. She was excited for her brother. 

After school the next day, Ivan told the band that he would love to audition for them. They all seemed pretty psyched to hear him play. They all went to the music room right away. 

"are you going to tryout too, Imigon?" Zack asked her with his eyebrows raised. She just shook her head, "I cant play." she told him, "I really have no musical talent at all." Zack just kind of laughed at that. 

They all set up there stuff in the music room and Imigon took a seat in the back of the room to watch. She didn't notice that Zack was watching her the whole time. 

"Dude, you gotta stop being so obvious," Freddy told his friend. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked defensively.

"I'm talking about how you've got it bad," he told him in a low whisper. "You like her don't you?"

Zack just shrugged and gave Freddy a sly smile. He continued to watch Imigon despite his friends warning. Maybe it was a good thing to be obvious, then maybe she would make the first move since he was so shy. 

************************************************************************************************************************ A.N. I know this chapter is really short and kind of crappy. I don't really know where I am going with this story so please review and maybe give me some ideas. Thanks!


	3. Dreamin of you

A.N. Thanks for all the reviews. 

Iluvnoodles: I got the name Imigon form a romance novel that my BF loves to read.

Audi Katia:I tried to give a little more description of Imigon in this chapter.

J: yes Imigon and Ivan are twins and Mimi is supposed to be Ivan's nickname for his sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Imigon you are so beautiful." he told her as he took her in his arms. "I love your long blond hair and you gorgeous hazel eyes. I love your soft, pink lips and the way you smile." he slowly leaned in for a kiss from those sweet lips and..._

_BEEP, BEEP!!!!!_

Imigon awoke with a start to her alarm clock. "Figures, just when it was getting good!" she said in frustration that her dream had to be interrupted at such a crucial point. She slowly forced herself out of bed and got ready for school. 

Her brother was already down at the breakfast table bragging to their parents about the band. She sat herself at the table with them after making herself some tea. Her mother asked her is she was going to join the band too.

"And what exactly would I do in the band mom?" she asked her mother sarcastically. "Stand there and stare at those people who actually have talent?"

"I just thought the both of you were spending time with those children. I think you could be in the band too, Mimi. You could sing."

She rolled her eyes at that last comment, "Mom, you know that I have no musical talent whatsoever and I cannot sing. Besides, how would you know if I could sing?"

"I've heard you in the shower." her mother responded. 

Imigon let her head fall all the way to the table top. "Oh, right mom, in the shower! Come on Ivan, we are gonna be late."

She sat in her English class and doodled on her notebook cover while trying not to stare openly at Zack. She noticed that he was writing out what looked like lyrics instead of paying attention. She desperately wanted to see what he was writing. She wondered what kind of songs he wrote. Love songs? About her? She would die. 

"Ms. Davis. Eyes on your own desk." 

She looked up quickly then saw that everyone was staring at her. She slid down into her chair in shame. _Smooth, girl. Really smooth. _Once class wasover she tried to get out of the classroom as fast as possible. Walking out of the room she ran smack into someone and fell on her face, the contents of her bag spilling all over the floor. 

"Oh geeze, Imigon. I didn't see you," Freddy said stooping to help her pick up her things, "you have to slow down."

"I'm sorry," she told him. She reached for her notebook and saw another hand helping her out. 

"You guys ok?" Zack asked them. He started to help her up from the floor and Freddy gave him a private smirk. 

"So... I'll see you guys at lunch," Freddy said, then quickly disappeared. Leaving the two of them alone. Zack gestured with is hand forward, indicating he would walk with her to her class. 

"Your brother is very good on the guitar." he offered. "Are you going to watch us practice after school again?"

"Probably since we only have the one car between the two of us." She answered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "You don't mind if I watch you?"

"No. I really like when you come to the practices." he told her, his eyes widening from embarrassment at what he just said. "Er.. I mean we, as a band, like an audience."

"Oh, right I knew what you meant."

They separated to go to their next classes an Imigon was floating on air the rest of the day. At the end of the day Imigon hurried to meet everyone in the music room. She was just about to enter when she heard someone talking over the faint sound of a guitar. 

"I know, but I am just so shy and I have no idea what to say to her." She heard Zack saying to the other person. She strained her neck so she could hear a little better. 

"If you want my opinion dude, I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Freddy told his friend. "I can read girls pretty well."

She decided that this was the perfect time to walk in. The two boys looked up quickly at the sound of her shoes on the floor. "Oh, hey guys," she said nonchalantly. 

"Hey!" Freddy answered. He looked around the room quickly, pretending to look for some thing. "Oh man! I almost forgot to grab my history book out of my locker!" He said in a very obvious way. "I had better go get it." And he was out of the room in a flash.

She and Zack stood in silence kind of nervously looking away from each other. Imigon worked up enough guts to speak first. 

"So, are you writing a new song?" she asked, continuing to look down at the floor.

"Nah, Freddy and I were just screwing around in here."

"Oh, well, I thought it sounded good. Whatever it was that you were playing." She looked up finally and saw that he was smiling at her. She just smiled back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. Please keep reviewing and helping me out. I really appreciate all the comments!


	4. The first gig

A.N. Thanks for the reviews everyone i love getting them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first practice was mainly to get Ivan acquainted with the music. Imigon sat in the corner with Summer and watched as Zack taught her brother some of the more simpler songs. The rest of the band were involved in their own things, Freddy and Katie were sitting on the floor doing their history together. Marta, Alicia, and Tomika were all dancing and singing with the radio. And Lawrence was reading a novel from behind his keyboard.

"Your brother seems to catch on pretty quick." Summer observed.

"Yeah, guitar's kinda his whole life," she answered not taking her eyes from Zack and Ivan. "We didn't really have any friends back home and Ivan spent most of his time playing guitar."

"It's hard to believe either of you had trouble making friends," Summer began. "You both seem like really nice people. And your brother is hot!"

The two girls began laughing uncontrollably. Imigon just felt like she really belonged somewhere, finally.

Weeks past and the band got their first gig with Ivan. A school dance. And Tomika was going to sing lead. Ivan was so excited when Summer called to inform him. So excited in fact that he invited her to the dance right away. Of course, she accepted.

"Are you going Mimi?"

"Oh, right we can go you, Summer, and me." She said sarcastically.

"Please! We all know Zack will ask you!"

Imigon just blushed at her brother's comment. She only hoped he was right. But she wasn't so sure he was going to ask her because the next day at school, Zack seemed to be avoiding her. In English class, he didn't look her way once and he left the room so fast that she didn't even get a chance to talk to him. Then, at lunch he was no where to be found. Imigon was starting to worry that he really didn't like her. _Oh god! He must hate me!_ She thought irrationally. _And here I was throwing myself at him._ After school, Imigon went up to Freddy at his locker.

"Hey," she said, approaching him shyly.

"Oh, hey Imigon what's up?"

"Umm. Freddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it? He asked walking away from his locker. Indicating that she walk with him.

"Ok. Um. I am not really sure how to say this but..."

"He does like you, Imigon." He said suddenly. "I don't really know what his problem is." Then he walked away before she could respond. She watched him walk down the hall until she couldn't see his spiky blond hair any more. 

After the twins got home that day, they found a note from their parents on the table:

_Mimi and Imigon:_

_Dad and I went to a conference for Dad's job. Dinner in the fridge. Be back early tomorrow morning._

_Love, Mom_

Ivan suggested they invite their friends over to hang out for the evening. Imigon said that she didn't really care and that he could call them over if he wanted. She was a little nervous that Zack wouldn't come over because of her. Or worse that he would come over and she would have to actually talk to him. Justin case the latter was true, she ran up to her room to change. She dressed in a pair of flare leg jeans and a black top with a silver star on it. She took her hair out of its usual ponytail and brushed it until it was glossy and smooth. Once she was finished, she hear the doorbell downstairs. Here goes nothing. She thought to herself. And she quickly went downstairs to meet everyone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

okay i know this chapter is very short but i wanted to post something soon. Next chapter should be up very shortly


	5. Dance with me?

A.N. Thanks again for all the reviews. There are so nice to receive. You are all awesome! 

OK once again I don't own anything not that it really even matters! Never mind, on with this story:

Everyone showed up to hang at the twins' house. Imigon was both happy and terrified that Zack showed up. He was laughing with Freddy until he looked up to see Imigon was watching him. His smile slowly wavered with insecurity. She saw Freddy say something to him and the two of them walked into the kitchen. She decided to walk back up the stairs and down the back stairs to hear a little of their conversation. 

"Dude, she thinks you don't like her." Freddy was saying.

"I just don't know how to ask her." Zack admitted to his friend. 

Imigon pounded down the steps so the boys knew she was coming. She nonchalantly opened the refrigerator and extracted a can of pop. "Do either of you want something to drink?" She asked sweetly. 

"No thanks I'm cool." Freddy responded.

"Uh. sure. Thank you." Zack said to her but didn't take his eyes of the floor. Imigon observed him as she handed him a pop. He was definitely shy, maybe even more shy than herself. But boy was he cute. She normally saw him in his school uniform but now he wore jeans that were a little baggy and a t shirt with The Clash on it. He seemed a lot more laid back when they weren't in school and even a little more brave. As though her thoughts conjured up some bravery in him, Zack looked up to see Imigon looking at him and they both smiled. Freddy sensed that now would be a good time to leave the room. Once they were alone, they didn't really have anything to say to one another. There was just an awkward silence. "It's funny how Freddy never wants to hang around with us huh?" Imigon said with a little laugh.

"Yeah. He just always knows when to back off." Zack said with his own little laugh.

They both kind of smiled at each other. _Just ask me already! _Imigon thought to herself. 

"Listen, I am going to ask you to the dance and I'm not really sure how to. So, just kind of bear with me here." Zack said in a single breath. 

"Well, if it helps at all," Imigon began. "I am going to say yes." 

"Oh, yeah, that does help." He told her. "So you wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Ummmm..." She said placing her finger to her chin. "I suppose that would be fun." 

They both starting laughing at that. 

The plans were in motion. The band would have to show up early to the dance to set up and everything so the whole group decided to just go together. As everyone was leaving the house, Katie, Summer, Alicia, Marta, Tomika, and Imigon made plans to go shopping for outfits the next day. Imigon was just glad that Zack finally asked her. Ivan had a ball making fun of her that night. "I told you he was going to ask you Mimi."

"Well in my defense it did take a while for him to ask me."

"Yeah whatever. All that matters is I was right." Ivan told his sister then put her in a headlock. She yelled that he was messing up her hair then lost herself in a fit of giggles. After that they cleaned the house, they both went to bed. 

The next day, Imigon walked down the street to Marta's house to meet the other girls. Alicia and Katie were already there and talking about what they wanted to wear to the dance. "Oh, hey Imigon." Katie said as she entered the house.

"Hi." she said and let them continue there conversation. Once everyone had arrived, they all headed to the mall. The next few hours were dedicated to trying on dresses and skirts. Summer found a light blue dress in the first store that she liked. Tomika decided on a long black skirt and a button-down red shirt. Marta found a dress that was black with pink skulls and crossbones at the bottom of it. Alicia bought a black dress with silver sparkles on it. Katie wanted to wear nice black pants and a black shirt with ¾ sleeves. And Imigon found a pleated black mini skirt and a purple knit top. After all the outfits were picked out, the girls went to the food court to grab some lunch. Imigon asked who everyone was going to the dance with. She knew her brother was taking Summer and that Marta and Alicia already had boyfriends. 

"Of course, Katie and Freddy are going together." Alicia said

"Yeah they go to every dance together. But they are 'just friends'" Marta teased Katie.

Imigon just gave Katie a smile. "That's ok Katie," she told her. "Back home I had a friend like that too." 

Then, everyone wanted to know about Imigon's friend. They wanted to know if it was a boyfriend and where they met and what he looked like. 

"He was just a friend, mine and Ivan's only friends actually." She told them, "His name is Craig and he moved away 2 years ago so I haven't even seen him in a long time."

"Do you still keep in touch?" Summer asked.

"Sure. Sometimes we write and there is a rare phone call. Though now that Ivan and I actually have email, maybe there will be more of a correspondence."

When she got home, Imigon ran into Ivan's room and told him that they should call Craig. She told him about the conversation she had at the mall and that they had forgotten Craig. Imigon just felt bad because they finally had a way to actually keep in touch and they hadn't even thought of him. So the twins called there friend to tell him all the latest news and discovered that his number was disconnected. 

"I guess we will have to wait until he tries to contact us." Ivan told his sister. She just shrugged and assumed they changed his number.

The night of the dance finally arrived and Imigon was so nervous and excited. She took a long shower and curled her long hair. She dressed in her new outfit with black fishnets and a pair of her Vans shoes. She bought some silver and purple rubber bracelets and earrings. She had her ears pierced three times on each ear and had a new earring for each hole. She painted her nails a dark purple color and put purple eyeliner around each eye. She studied herself in the mirror and she thought she looked pretty good. She was on the verge of freaking out. She was going to a dance with a really nice, gorgeous guy who was also playing in the band. And she was able to buy nice clothes for the evening, something she was never able to do before. It was just going to be a great night. 

She sat with Summer beside the stage while the band set up their instruments and amps and such. She was trying not to drool over Zack. He was looking particularly good that night. He wore a pair of khaki pants and a black button-down shirt and he had spiked up his hair the way Freddy normally did. Imigon thought he looked great. The band was really rocking out that night. Tomika was awesome on vocals and there was just a really exciting energy amongst the group. The whole school was really loving the band too. Finally they finished their set and the DJ took over for the rest of the dance. Imigon went and grabbed a bottle of water for Zack and took it over to him.

"Oh, wow thanks a lot." He said to her, "I really needed this."

"I thought you might," she told him.

Then a slow song started and everyone made there way onto the dance floor. Imigon and Zack just kind of looked at each other. "Well, I guess we should." He said to her motioning toward the floor. So she started walking out there and he followed. Once they were in the middle of the floor and close to all their friends, they awkwardly put their arms around each other and began to sway with the music. Then they pulled away a little and smiled at each other. 

Imigon sat in the front seat of Zack's car and looked at her hands that were rested in her lap. She was unsure of what to say but that was okay because Freddy, Zack, and Katie pretty much carried the conversation. Freddy was suggesting they all go to his house to watch movies or something.

"Thanks Freddy," Imigon responded. "But I have to get home now. You guys go and have fun."

"Yeah, I need to go home too," Zack said, then looked over at Imigon and smiled. 

So he dropped Katie and Freddy at the Jones' house and drove Imigon home. When they arrived at her house, Zack parked the car and got out to open her door and walked her all the way to the house.

"Well," Zack started, "thanks for going with me. I had a really good time."

"Yeah, I had a good time too, Zack"

They looked at each other, neither of them knew exactly what to do next. "Well I'd better get inside." Imigon said swinging her arms. "Thanks again for taking me." Then she put her arms around his neck for a hug. She felt his arms encircle her waist and pull her closer. Then they parted slowly and looked into each other's eyes. _Oh my god! This is it he is going to kiss me! _Just as Zack was about to lean in, Imigon's front door opened and Ivan practically yelled, "Mimi! Craig is coming to visit next weekend!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
